project_lost_dreemurrfandomcom-20200214-history
PLDN Chapter 23
Chapter 23: The RUINS Await Within. From Reforging Friendships to Giving Thanks Sub-Entry 221: "Anagram. A Dream or...?": "...I don't know if I should be leaving for the Underground, KOMMAND. The Dimensional Axis Rig is acting super wonky. "What have I told you about worrying, sparkster? It'll be fiiiiine." "I remind you of your track record back when you were still--" "Right, right." "Alright, stand by." The mointor displayed the map of the Axis of Reality and the coordinates were locked in for UTPR-3235. "UNDERTALE" was displayed in big bold letters in the destination box. "Alright. Beam me there ahead and leave a message for the others to catch up to me in the Delorean and the E.L.B. train." "Not like you to rush on ahead, Volt." "I know. I should be patient but..." I sighed. "Toriel's the last one." "Well, time to hammer the nail in this. Let's get going." The teleport system started warming up. "Let's do this--" I started before the screen started glitching up. "KOMMAND, what's going on?!" "Uhhh...maybe you were right to hold off on this...." "You've got that nervous tone, KOMMAND. What's going on?" "Okay...no biggie...but there's a bit of a big malfunction in the system...and I'm kinda locked out from shutting the teleporter down-- The graphics of the map started scrambling and the letters of the word UNDERTALE were blinking in and out...then shifiting around. Static and sparks and a cacophony of noises and glitches, TV static and programming errors flooded the screen. The screen went black before the letters of the destination shuffled around, flickering in and out before spelling out something new. "DeltaRune"...?......what the..." In that moment I was completely taken aback by something I had NEVER, EVER noticed before. It was right under my nose. After all the times I had found anagrams within names...Asgore Dreemurr--Sage or Murderer...and Guarder Remorse. And then that infernal anagram of Asriel Dreemurr--Serial Murderer How could I have not seen it? How could any of us have missed it all this time...? It even slipped under Violet's radar and she was a cryptographic genius. But that wasn't the pressing issue. The glitch had horribly corrupted the coordinates of the Dimensional Axis Rig. There was no telling where I was going to end up. "Ohhhh holy schnikeeeeeeeeeees........!!!" Hello, darkness my old friend... * CRYPTOSMASHER LOGGING INTERRUPT * * ERROR. * * SPACE COORDINATES UNKNOWN. * * TIME COORDINATES UNKNOWN. * * DIMENSIONAL COORDINATES UNKNOWN * . . . SYSTEM REBOOTING. . . . Cryptosmasher Link reestablished. A.E.O.N. logging resumed. "Ugh...that...sucked." And it was continuing to suck. I couldn't see anything...but...I could hear a voice... "ARE YOU THERE?" That voice. So famliar... "ARE WE CONNECTED?" That was when I saw it in the blackness. The words I was hearing...were manefesting. This text...eeriely famliar. I tried jumping back when it appeared but...I couldn't move my body. In fact I couldn't tell...if I was even physically there. I couldn't feel...anything...!!! ...wait, what was it that made me jump? Oh yeah...a shaft of red. And then....a soul. A red human soul. Filled with Determination. As it hovered... "EXCELLENT. TRULY EXCELLENT. NOW. WE MAY BEGIN." And then I was surrounded by swirling clouds...but I still couldn't...see or feel myself. And I couldn't speak. I was just...there. Conscious. Aware. "YOU MUST CREATE A VESSEL." What? This was ringing a familar bell. I was given options...for a body. Head. Torso. Legs. Somehow...I was assembling it. But...I don't know why I made the choices I made. Why had I made...this body? "THIS IS YOUR BODY. DO YOU ACCEPT IT?" I agreed to the terms. "EXCELLENT. YOU HAVE CREATED A WONDERFUL FORM. NOW. LET US SHAPE ITS MIND AS YOUR OWN." My own? Was I making an avatar for myself? Is that why I didn't have a body? I was given choices...favorite foods. I picked "SWEET". Blood Type...A, B, AB...C and D? What the heeeeeck? I chose AB. "WHAT COLOR DOES IT LIKE?" I chose green...no...red. "PLEASE GIVE IT A GIFT." "Kindness, Mind, Ambition, Bravery, and Voice?" I chose kindness. "HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR CREATION? (IT WILL NOT HEAR.) Between Love, Hope, Disgust and Fear...I chose Hope. "HAVE YOU ANSWERED HONESTLY?" I confirmed YES. "YOU ACKNOWLEDGED THE POSSIBILITY OF PAIN AND SIEZURE?" Wait, what? An old memory of an...incent involving a Pikachu's THUNDERSHOCK and the psychodelic flashing effects of Porygon's digital powers... Was this a warning-- I confirmed YES. "UNDERSTOOD. NAME YOUR VESSEL." The human form I had created was intensely famliar...but it was here that it became obvious and my actions hammered it home. "C...CHARA." I had typed in CHARA as its name. "WE CALLED IT...'CHARA'..." "AND WHAT ABOUT THE CREATOR?" I entered "ARCADE". That I felt WAS actually my choice. "EXCELLENT. TRULY EXCELLENT." Now I know why this vibe felt famliar...it reeked of W.D. Gaster. But was it really him? "THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. YOUR ANSWERS YOUR WONDERFUL CREATION" And suddenly everything just stopped and blackness returned. And the...the floating font changed. "...Will now be discarded. No one can choose who they are in this world." WH-WH-WHAT?!?! But...all of those choices...were just a waste of my time and effort? But...but...! Your... ...name... ......is...... Everything turned white as-- "VOLT!" "Huh...?" "You dozed off. Are we headed to the Underground or what, Fearless Leader?" Bunnie was in the passenger's seat of the Delorean and Violet was squeezed in next to her. "Damn...I thought I was DONE with those weird dreams..." I rubbed my temples. "Commander?" "Nevermind. It isn't important. Jon, you ready in the Time Train?" "Ready. Mitzi, Gadget, Sally, Lupe, and Rotor standing by with me." The nine of us were ready to go. "Where to?" "This time...straight to Toriel's. After that..." "Yes, Volt. Everyone's memories will automatically decrypt, defragment and synchronize properly with the timeline. Everything you hoped to preserve will flow natually from here on out." "And timeline will be headed into new territory. Unlogged territory. Back in UTPR-3224...I had hoped to avoid this possibility and guide the timeline on its intended path. But...I saw how that worked out. And...Adonis' interferrence made sure that it all ended in a reset. However...this time we're all shaping this timelne together. I've outlined the script of how it's supposed to go and given each of you a very thorough guide of how much freedom each of us individually and collectively have to interact with people and influence UTPR-3235. This timeline is uniquely ours and we can cultivate it into the best possible Happy Endings." "I think we all have an understanding of what we can and can't do." Lupe nodded. "And we all understand EXACTLY what we can and can't say. We've been rehearsing it for a long time now so...our backstories, cover stories, and our adventures around here are straight." Mitzi confirmed. "We got this, Commander. So...after we recover Tori-Tori?" Violet asked. "We're all free to meet with whoever we want, wherever we want. Just do not enable anything that would compromise the "game" when we eventually do bring Frisk back here. When we're ready to bring her from her vacation, we'll turn her loose and watch to see all goes according to plan." "You know...this may be the best thing we've ever discovered since UCIAT reunited under your leadership." Sally mused. "Thank you so much, Big Brother!" Gadget hugged me. "Okay. Everyone loaded up and ready to go?" "Ready." Bunnie nodded. "Okay. Based on how the memories were recorded...where and when we left off before I Neurolized everyone...Bunnie, Violet, and Sally were with me. That means Gadget, Mitzi, Rotor, and Lupe have to take the route down from the mouth of the mountain and brave the Ruins and its puzzles. I've given Mitzi a map of the puzzles and each of you instructions on how to handle the lesser monsters. I don't expect you to run into Napstablook since we've already recovered him. But in case you run into him, you've got yoru cover stories, straight on how you got in here, right?" "We got it, Big Brother!" "Shouldn't be any problems." Rotor assured. "As for the rest of us, we'll be taking the other route." "As you wish, Commander." Bunnie scripted a gateway. "Pathway to the outside of the Ruins is open." "We'll all meet up with you inside at Toriel's house." Mitzi assured. "Our team will meet her first. I'll restore her memories and the rest of you can make your entrance once you get to the front door." "Okay." "Gotcha." "Ultra Crew Institute Action Team...on three." We all overlapped hands. "THREE!" Then we went our separate ways. And one by one, Mitzi's team jumped into the mountain and through the Barrier, using whatever means they had to slow their descent. The other four of us walked through the gateway and found ourselves in Snowdin. Sub-Entry 222: "Full Circle. Two-Fold Path Into the Ruins": "I always hate this part." I yanked my labcoat shut. "Admittedly it's a bit nippy out." Sally grimmaced. "Sucks, don't it?" Violet stuck her tongue out. "It is of no consequence." Bunnie ignored it. "So how we gettin' in, Fearless Leader?" "Well, I usually use magnetism to unlock and pry open the doors--" Suddenly I heard the doors creack open and turned to see Bunnie's mojikara symbols on the door. "Hikaru. Jangese verb for "open"." Bunnie collapsed the Shodouphone. Huh. "Always prepared, huh, Major? I peered into the doorway. "Nice." Sally and Bunnie shared a knuckle-bump. I dug out the memory tube. It was neon purple. Kinda tinged reddish. Asgore's was purple, tingued blueish. I fit it into the Neurolizer unit and readied. "Let's check in on the others." Sally suggested as we walked down the cooridor to the next doorway. "Agreed." Bunnie seconded. Elsewhere, under the mouth of Mount Ebott... "...everyone okay?" "Fine, Mitzi." Rotor got up and brushed himself out. "I'm okay, Mitzi!" Gadget got up, hopping up and down excitedly. "That was so much fun!" That was when Mitzi's T.A.O. link chirped. "Mitzi here. Go ahead, Commander." "We just entered the pathway under Toriel's house. We'll be approaching the cellar door in moments. How are things over there?" "It's incredible...the flowers actually broke our fall. We should have crushed them and cratered the ground...and broken a lot of bones." "You get used to it, Lupe." I I said over the com-link. "I see the archway up ahead." Mitzi lit up her artifacts, forming the Green Bulbs. "Be careful. Flowey may be hanging around. He may be up to mischief so..." Lupe looked off on a cloud. "Lupe. Don't." Bunnie advised. "Agreed. Do what you have to. Strength in numbers. He won't make a move if he's smart." Sally agreed. "Is Mr. Flowey really so terrible?" "More like someone to pity." Violet crossed her arms. "You're one to judge, Vi." I snapped. "If anyone would understand his mindset, you would." "Hey, hey. I'm just riffing." "Aunt Vi. Don't pick on Flowey." Only Gadget would stand up for someone she hasn't even met yet. And darned if I worried about the two of them meeting. There was too much of Papyrus in her. It was well documented how Flowey had used Papyrus. I was not letting the weed make a puppet out of my little sister. "Commander. You don't have to be defensive about this." "Sorry...the line dividing Flowey from Asriel blurs so often..." "I know. I've met Flowey and I know too well." As we walked down the corridor, the path grew darker. There was the barren path where Flowey had appeared after Frisk's battle with Toriel. I eyed it warily. "I sense nothing, Commander." "Nothing on scanners either, boss." Sally collasped the holo-projection. "Good. He's behaving himself." Through the second doorway. It was at this spot, Toriel blocked the way. She stood her ground. And she couldn't bring herself to hurt Frisk. I had my conversation with her here. "I can see the memories stirring in you, Commander." "That obvious, huh?" "She is a wonderful person. She just doesn't believe it anymore." "That's where we come in, Major. That's where we come in." I thought about the promise I made here. And darned if I wasn't keeping it. "I should hope you're on your best behavior when we restore her, Violet." I glared. "Aww come on. You really gonna do me like that?" "Take this seriously, Vi. This is Asriel's future we're preparing for." "I read ya, boss. I read ya loud and clear. No funny business." "That is good enough for me, Violet." "Well, now that we're all buddy-buddy. Bring it in, girls." "Baka." "You're a goof, Vi. But you're our goof." A hug between the trio. "Well, don't just leave yourself out, Commander. Bring it in, already!" I shook my head a moment and smiled...then accepted. Group hug. "Okay, okay. We've piddled around enough. We spent too much time dawdling and Mitzi's group will read Tori's front door betwee we reach her basement door." While at that time... Lupe knelt down and looked at patch of grass. "His life essence is very faint. He hasn't been here in a long time. I think we're in the clear." "He really shook you didn't he, Lupe?" "I suppose there's no denying it." "What's he like?" Mitzi asked. "Sardonic. Opportunistic. Like Loki embodied. Like everything is a game to him. From what the Commander said...there's a far more truth to that world than just a metaphor." "Yikes." Rotor scratched a tusk. "Anything else?" "He readily acts as the antithesis of everything Asriel is. Where Asriel has kindness...he can be cruel. Where Asriel knows patience...he is always in anticipation and so very impatient. Asriel has integrity. Flowey is a calculated liar. Asriel believes in justice. Flowey could care less what happens to anyone else. Asriel has true bravery. Flowey is a coward. Backed into a corner, Asriel Perserveres. Flowey will always take the easy way out if it means staying alive. But the only thing they have in common...is that they both have so much determination." "Wow...that actually...tells us a lot." Gadget scratched her cheek with her indext finger, inquisitively. "And yet...he swears he cannot feel anything. But I feel great fear in him. And there's fragments of something that was once there. He still has invisible tethers to Chara...male Chara I mean. And there's jealousy there...jealousy for Asriel. He still wants it back..." "It?" Gadget questioned. Mitzi looked down, understanding. "His life. Right, Lupe?" "Yes." "Golly..." "How do we deal with him?" "...I don't have answers for that, Mitzi. I don't have answers. I don't believe even Volt has answers." "So. The big wild card in this that we can't predict, huh?" "One of them. The other is this...nemesis of Volt's. And I guess Evil Chara. But he's on a leash so..." "Yeah." "Well. Let's get moving. The puzzles won't solve themselves." Both our groups were off. "Commander. We're navigating the first puzzle, now. I think I remember what order you said to step on the tiles." "Good. We're nearing the end of the tunnel. No further transmissions from here on out." "Gotcha." "Well. This is it." I looked up at the cellar door. "Good luck, everyone." "Good luck, Commander." Mitzi assured. "Mitzi and company out." "Volt and company signing off. Be standing by to knock at her front door." "Okay." And so we all pressed on, converging on the same place. Wait for us, Toriel. Old friendships are about to be jumpstarted. Sub-Entry 223: "With the Recovery of Goat Mom a Friendship Awakens to Blossom Again": I looked over my shoulder at Bunnie...then at Violet. Then behind me at Sally. I felt like we were our own Star Fox team faction. Bunnie obviously our own take on Peppy Hare. Sally could pull of Falco pretty easily. And yup...Violet, our own annoying frog named Slippy Toad. Was it arrogant to equate myself to Fox McCloud? God...I hated the thought of being arrogant. By now anyone reading these knew my fragile ego and my distaste for the vain and narcissist. "Courage, Commander. You've waited a good long time for this." I nodded. I primed the Neurolizer. I knocked and waited. At first...I worried that there would be no one home. That thought was both worrysome...as well as reassuring. Reassuring because it meant Toriel had stopped being a shut-in and might actually be leaving the ruins. Worrysome because there was also the danger that maybe...maybe Evil-Chara returned and...finished what they started. Then I heard the creaking of wood floor upstairs. Movement. "She's coming." "Steady." Bunnie assured. The door began to open. "Who is down there? How did you enter this place. I warn you now...this is no place for trespassers. I do not know how you entered but you must leave." That was Toriel's voice. "Do not make me request again. I will defend myself." The door opened and the moment I saw the dark copper red eyes... *FLASH* There was a gasp bordering on a yelp. As the light from upstairs poured in I could see her...and she could see us. And it all came back. "D...Doctor...!" I bowed my head with closed eyes...then formed the shape of a heart with my hands. And then she returned the gesture. "You came back..." She sniffled. "As I promised. I'd come back to check on you, my friend." "And you've met up with your friends, too. You're reunited!" "Yeah. We're back together but there's still more of us out there...and...my family." "Oh...I'm so sorry." "It's okay. The fact that I've got three of my crew back with me is just the jumpstart my hope needed. I have no doubt the others will come straight here when they figure out the path that led me here." "Such optimism." "Optimism kept us going this long." Sally knuckle-bumped Violet. "Yeah, it did!" "Please...come inside." I nodded and brought the team upstairs. "Still wearing the scarf you found outside?" Oh yeah. That was another detail I didn't miss before coming here. Had to make sure everything was in order. "It's warm. It serves me well." I sighed. "I...wish I knew who it belonged to." That was a pluck at the heart strings. We got situated. Offered tea and butterscotch-cinnamon pie. "So...Volt, my friend. How far...into the Underground have you gone?" I sat down and let my eyes disappear under the shadow of my bangs after accepting the food. "...to the Barrier...inside New Home." The grunt in reply...bordering on a scoff...was expected. "So. You met with him." "I did." "What what was your opinion of him?" Toriel's tone was low. I could tell this was far from a pleasant subject for her. Her animosity toward him was still smoldering. But I wonder...with what level of intensity? How hot did her fire still burn? "Like the biggest, towering mound of fluff wrapped in purple and gold...holding the world's most squishiest marshmallow...a marshmallow which its center still burned molten." "Your metaphors are cute...but...wasted." Cold. But I couldn't fault her. "If you want my honest opinion...you of all people know how to describe him in a single word. It's the same word I'd use. The same word that you would ascribe to yourself." Another deresive grunt. "Broken." Barely any reaction. "Lady Toriel...do not think less of the Commander for his honest opinion. He fashioned these memories by his own hand. But he did not do so alone. No one is without a carbon footprint as Lupe would say. Everyone, no matter how gingerly they treat this world and its people...impacts in some way." "There's that bitter pill again..." "And remember what we say about bitter pills. That's how you know the medicine is working. A spoon full of sugar may tend to make the medicine go down...but it doesn't change the fact that the medicine has to go down." Mary Poppins. Volt, you old softy. "So many years of anger...clouds of it make it so easy to believe you're the only one who suffered the cruelest, most heartbreaking loss of your life. Seeing the monster you gave your heart and soul to...the one you generated life with...started a family with...pledged a solemn oath to our people. And all of it undone by the death of one...two...three...four...five...six children since our beloved Asriel and....and...well...since they died." "Easy, Tori. Mind your temper now." "Should you REALLY be saying that to a legendary firecaster, Vi?" Sally scolded. "After the decree...the declaration of war on the humans...after claiming no man, woman, or child would be exempt from his wrath......it became unbearable." "And that's why." My eyes remained hidden under the shadow. "Just because he made the choices...because he harvested those souls....doesn't mean he stopped hurting inside. If anything...he's done these things BECAUSE he's hurting. Do you really believe he has no regret for what he's done?" "...no. He could not be that far gone...but...he is a coward." "Yes. He is a coward." I agreed. "Which is why I have to have sympathy for this Devil." "Try to put yourself in his position. Every day he writes in that journal of his that today was a good day. But you know better. He's dying inside and just a shell barely holding together for the sake of his people. If he turns to dust...what is going to keep our hopes and dreams together? Would you step in and take his place?" "It would mean repealing his decree." Toriel was deep in thought. I wonder if were were heaping too much too soon on her. "You're giving me a lot to think about. You must truly have faith in the whelp to speak this much on his behalf. "Revenge is a fool's game and grudges are its cards." Bunnie advised. "I lived my life tempted by the grudge of people who took everything away from me. I refuse to lower to their level. I refuse to judge the whole race for the mistakes of fools. My scars may not be seen by the eye but I wear them on my shoulder." "All of us but Violet know too well about losing everything precious to you. But one thing we all know...is starting over." "You are saying...?" "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Keep an open mind for the future and be open to the possibility that even Asgore deserves to seek redemption. If we don't bury the past and move on from it...we're no better than the ones who tarnished our past." Bunnie advised. "And sometimes...you just need to get out and follow your dreams." "After all, Tori-Tori..." "Dreams are forever." We all said in unison. Sub-Entry 224: "The Rest of the UCIAT Navigate the RUINS To a Grand Reunion": While we were consoling Toriel...Mitzi was leading the group through the puzzles and traps. Mitzi crossed her arms as she looked at the spike trap. "Lupe, would you give me a hand? You can sense metal...it's basically refined ore, right? And ore is basically mineral." "It should be possible. I can tell which ones are spring-loaded." "And you can sense residual life force, right?" "Yes." "I need you to bring any latent life force energy up to the surface and overlay it with my powers." "Very well." Lupe took Mitzi's hand in her own and gripped gently as her aura wrapped around her. MItzi's photon aura wrapped around her as well. And the two of them fused at where they made contact. "Okay...here it goes..." Mitzi focused and the merged energies over the entire matrix of spikes. Slowly but surely...Toriel's footprints lifted off the panel, given shape and form by Mitzi's photon aura. The pattern showed EXACTLY the path they had to walk. "Okay team. Follow closely and don't deviate so much as an inch." Mitzi ordered. "Right, Mitzi!" Gadget agreed. "You're the boss, Mitzi." Rotor acknowledged. "Right behind you." And they navigated easily, following the projected path above the spikes--each patch retracting as they stepped on the correct panels. "I've never felt this nervous before." Rotor gulped. "My boots would never stop something like that from piercing me. But you girls have it worse, wearing sandals.) "Hey. You forget about me?" Jon sulked. "I'm completely barefoot, gov!" "Right. Sorry." My team and I had rehearsed these puzzles in secret, away from Asriel's prying eyes. If ever a more complicated plan to recover what I had wiped out and put on the shelf. And now it was coming off the shelf and being put back together. In a way my propensity toward convolution and taking the long, somewhat over-engineered path to clean up a mess was a mirror reflection of how Adonis had used a long and over-engineered plot to drive a wedge between myself and my team and destroy my friendship with Asriel five years ago. Which in itself was reflected by the many layers and complications I had used when conspiring with the Boss Monsters to catch Chara-Wraith in a trap in the previous timeline. I wouldn't argue that they were hard to wrap one's head around but when they got results in the end...what was the point of complaining about it? A miriad of tricks, traps and puzzles; yet my team would not be deterred. Leaves covering holes in the floor, color-coded switches, and all that came with a trek through the RUINS. "These are actually pretty fun when you get the hang of them!" Gadget led the way. "Not too far ahead, Gadget. You don't want to fall down one of those holes buried under leaves!" Mitzi warned. "Okie-dokey!" "You know each of us took a piece of monster candy...in spite of us all having to strong-arm Jon from not emptying the darn thing out." Rotor scratched a tusk. "Is it really okay?" "Well...I should hope so. I'm not sure how that's a puzzle or a trap, though." Mitzi shrugged. "I believe it is a test of character." Lupe rubbed her chin. "Though it begs the question who is testing Frisk's virtues?" "This world is a strange game." Jon looked around. "Both in the figurative and literal sense." "Not like we haven't come across those in the past. It even goes back to the N-Division." Mitzi thought aloud." If you had told me how capable and seasoned Mitzi would become as a UCIAT veteran all those years ago at her recuitment in Neon City, I would be beside myself with disbelief. At the time...she didn't seem like much. I mean...she was an ex-cheerleader and ex-pop star. If I had actually said what I was thinking back then, I'd be eating those words now with a side order of crow. It was safe to say as a leader and field agent, Mitzi was the greatest sleeper surprise I'd never expected. "Well, we've cleared the Blueprint Puzzle." Gadget projected the map from her make-shifted holo-projector. "The Rock Puzzle is next." When I was just setting out as the Miranda UCIAT's commander when Gadget was still a short stack twinkle in my eye. A sister, in my overprotectiveness, I could never in good conscience let venture outside of our immediate home. The incident with Lahwhiney had certainly convinced me to be even more cautious with my precious cinnamon roll sibling. However...all fledgelings leave the nest sooner or later. It was as though I blinked...and the next thing I knew my kid sister had grown up before my very eyes. She was forging her own path. And her inventive talents served my team well. She was still timid and still relied on me, her older adoptive brother...but good god...how much she'd grown up. That fact was upsetting...this would be Asriel's future, some day. "And Violet not here to make that joke about Dwayne the Rock." Jon joked. Groans all around. "Knowing her she'd find a way to make it inappropriate." Mitzi rolled her eyes. I'd explain Jon's many Vash the Stampede and Kenshin allegory before. It held true now as it did then. I considered it groundbreaking that we had convinced him to leave his archivist desk job and ventured off world. I would have just been impressed if he started going on missions again. Which I immediately offset when I considered he was thinking of stomach and Violet had certainly given him a taste of the Burger Emporium at MTT resort. Yet, immediately redeemed when I realized he was also doing it for Asriel. "I wonder..." Lupe looked on. Things got a bit quiet then. "You're thinking about Flowey." Rotor spoke up. Lupe Lycans. By now I'd described her as softspoken...pratically til I was blue in the face. But how else could you describe her? She balanced on the razor's edge between calm, collected and in a lax zen state...to meloncholic, weighed down by regret and sadness. I think I'd best describe Lupe's instinctive reaction to conflict to be like water. She offered the least amount of resistance and thus probably made her the most in control of a situation despite her understated overflow of emotions. To be frank...she was an empathy goddess. And thank goodness we had a moral compass like her to keep us grounded when the shades of grey blurred together. "Don't worry about him. Not until we actually encounter him. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't dare try anything with strength in numbers against him." Rotor. Down to earth and a true friend. By now you know this. So why bring it up again? Why not. While he tended to be level-headed in situations, he hadn't stopped stockpiling conspiracy theories. Yet when someone needed a shoulder to lean on... "I know. It's just that--" "Yes. I know it's obvious the difference between Asriel and Flowey but......I can't separate them." "You'll be there for him and you'll be his foil, respectively." Darned if he didn't know just what to say when the moment needed advice. "Lupe. Remember...Flowey is a wild card. We don't know if he's friend or foe." Mitzi warned. "It's cruel but we can't have him jeopardizing all that we're working towards." Lupe nodded. One rock puzzle later. "So. A rock that...apparently moves on its own and has a voice." Rotor shrugged and shook his head. "Admit it. It isn't the most questionable thing we've come across." Jon mused. "Given." Rotor conceded. Which led next to the One-Switch Puzzle... "Wheeee!" Gadget twirled as he landed gracefully on one foot, arms spread out with the flair of a ballet dancer. Not bad for someone who was usually pretty uncordinated safe for surfing and skateboarding. "Hmph." Mitzi landed in a handstand and backflipped. She wasn't Bunnie's chosen for a nothing. "..." Lupe landed in an Iron Man crouch and dissolved her Eagle Spirit Meld. Rotor killed his Thwomp Stomper boots with a whoosh of steam as he landed roughly. "WAAAAAH!" Jon was...not as graceful as the others. Each of the five landed in one of the sixth rooms of the puzzle-trap. Lupe and Jon each find a Vegetoid. I instructed them how to deal with them in a pacfifist run. Mitzi founded the room with the faded ribbon. I instructed her to leave it for Frisk. Rotor found the leaf pile. Gadget was the lucky one to find the switch. Which left no one to find Napstablook's room. It didn't matter, he wasn't going to show up; not because any of us had been aggressive to him, but he still had music from his last visits from Sally and MItzi to enjoy. "Nice going, Gadget." MItzi shared a sis-fist. Gadget just giggled. With one final puzzle--the Rotating Room with the colored switch--my team finally caught up to me. But first... "Hey, Mitzi. Toriel's house is this way. Where you going?" Mitzi led on to the spider's web. She turned to the others and smiled before depositing some gold. She was promptly rewarded with a donut and cider. "Let's just say...some friendships get expensive." Did that paint Muffet as shallow as I thin it does? Then again what did it say about Mitzi shelling out for the greediest spider in the kingdom. Heh. Like I'm one to talk with how much I've sunk into her wallet. But still...despite how much I was complaining about Muffet's avarice...I was only doing so jokingly. Truth was I still owed her one for her role in the last timeline. Maybe there would come a situation she'd help out in this one? "Uh...okay." Jon scratched his head. Everyone else kinda shrugged. "By the way...you're carrying an extra E.N.G.I.N.E. dot. By any chance is that..." Rotor started. "Shhhh. Spoilers." Mitzi grinned as the group finally came to the tree in front of Toriel's house. "Here we are. Let's make an impression." Sub-Entry 225: "Reunion With an Unexpected Surprise Celebration": "...you have given me so much to think about. I cannot comprehend it...why...why you all give him so much support, knowing exactly what he has done." "Toriel. Don't overthink this. I've told you before...hate the sin, not the sinner. You're better than that." "C'mon, Tori. Give the guy a break." Violet shrugged. "I gave him a piece of advice before I left en route to the RUINS. Be thou for the people." Tori's eyes disappeared under the shadow of her non-existant bangs. "Be thou for WHOSE people? Ours...or theirs." Damn. That's a dark but very good question. "That's what troubles me. The insuation that it has to be one or the other. Where is the option that one cannot be for all peoples. Human and monster?" I replied. It seemed Toriel wanted to hear that. Honestly this was a question I expected Asgore to ask when I spoke to him. Maybe he did want to ask it but couldn't bring himself to. "The pill is indeed bitter." Yeah. She hadn't forgotten the issue at hand. Her grudge against Asgore. "It's working, isn't it?" I asked. "How is it any different than the child that will not eat their vegetables?" Bunnie asked. Toriel scoffed. "You would compare the death of children to a fussy eater?" Toriel narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps that is not the best wording. But you understand what we are getting at, do you not?" "I do." "We're not asking you to get back together with him. Just...let the past stay in the past. By now...a little civility is warranted. At least...acknowledge that he's suffering, too." Sally chimed it. "What does it accomplish if he's tortured both by his former Queen...and his own self?" "There's a saying on the surface; something to the fact that Hell exists because each of us makes our own personal one." It was weird when Sally was solemn and cerebral. Mostly because how much of her life she spent as an adrenaline junkie. I believe I've more than touched ground on her past as a scholar and princess so...if anything it was more akin to the reminder that comes once in a blue moon. "I will excuse the language...but your words have wisdom. We are both not in a good place, are we not?" "No, Toriel." I shook my head. "So why prolong it? If another human child does fall into the Underground...it's not fair if your emotional baggage is dropped on them for something that happened before they were even born." "You sound like you believe another will fall into the Underground sometime soon. Do you...have a premonition?" "No...just a feeling." Liar. "Look. We've spoken a long time on an upsetting subject. Let's just move on." A long moment of silence. "Agreed." And things were silent until... *knock knock knock* "...?" Bunnie raised an eyebrow if only to sell the illusion of surprise. "This is...rather uncanny. I was not expecting any company. I cannot imagine any of the monsters living in the RUINS would be visiting. Could it...could it be another child?" "Don't give your hopes up but don't lose hope, either. Weird contradiction, I know, but...y'know." Sally shrugged. Toriel left the room and headed to the door. I could practically sense her hands trembling as she worked up the nerve to grip the doorknob, turn it and pull the door open. "Good evening. Sorry to intrude. We're in search of our commander." No nonsense, Mitzi. Well done. "Have you seen big brother? He had to come this way." Oh, Gadget. "I smell something delicious..." Darn it, Jon. A step back. Toriel swallowed hard. "I see the signs before my very eyes...yet I am at a loss. How. How is it that there is this perfect pattern laid out before me. Is this...truly the work of destiny...or prelude to fate?" "...is...that a yes?" Gadget blinked. Rotor rubbed the back of his head. "We apologize for intruding." Polite as always, Lupe. "Please...come in. Your friends are inside. They have...been exploring the Underground for a bit." "That's big brother!" Gadget grinned. "You must be Gadget? He has...said much about you." "Golly! That's so nice of him!" Yup. Little sister, ladies and gentlemen. And so... "Volt Arcade...I believe some friends of yours have come on your behalf." "Hey, Commander. Sensei. ......Violet." "Wow, that introduction sure overperformed..." Violet wrinkled her nose. For the briefest of moments, I thought I heard Toriel muffle a chuckle. "Well. I guess introductions are in order." I stood up. "Everyone, this is Toriel, caretaker of these ruins." I made sure Toriel didn't miss the cue that I would explain more to them...later. Yeah. Minimal secrets. "Our chef and singer and master of light magic, Mitzi Mozzarella." "It's very nice to meet you, Toriel." A warm smile. "My adoreable adopted sister, Gadget." "Hiiiii!" Spritely. That will ALWAYS be the one-word description for you, sis. Wear it like a badge. "My son-in-law, Jon." "Cheerio, m'lady." Careful Jon. Don't let on TOO soon you know she's royalty. "Such an...interesting dialect." Toriel commented not a moment before Jon's stomach growled. "Could I...interest you in something to eat--" "Yes, please!" Not even a hesitation. "Lupe Lycans. Druid and overall caretaker of all things nature." Lupe bowed her head slightly. "I have seen some species of flowers upon my arrival that I have never seen before. I am looking forward to studying them in depth." "Oh my! A fellow gardener." I could see life behind Toriel's eyes. But also a suppressed...disdain, which was obviously directed toward Asgore. "Not just flowers but all living things. I cherish life itself and dedicate myself to preseving and caring for it an any form." A pacifist. Yeah. Flowey was right. There was much about Lupe that reminded us of Toriel. And vice-versa. "And last, Rotor. A hydrodynamics engineer. In other words he works with the science and distribution of water." "It seems you attract a lot of scholarly people, Doctor." "Yeah...we brainiacs gotta stick together." Violet brought Sally and Bunnie into a group hug. "Baka." "You knucklehead, Vi." "Yeah...they're friends and family...literally in some cases for the latter." "And on that note, Commander..." Mitzi began as she released something from storage. "What kind of family would we be if we forgot... She held up the Boston Creme cake. Whoah. Really? You're going to remember my birthday right here and now? What about-- "Commander." Bunnie gave me a look that said that Asriel had already planned for that and it would be taken care of in due time away from Toriel's watchful eyes. Or any of the Boss Monsters save for Alphys. "Right." I nodded. "Thanks, everyone." "Oh my! It is your birthday, Doctor? How wonderful! " I was seeing Tori's mood improve rather quickly. I think my crew came at the best possible time. "Well, you get to a certain age, you stop bragging about it and start being aloof about it. Thank goodness I haven't gotten to the point where I tell little white lies about it." I was already lying about it. A giggle. "Well then. I suppose we should probably cut up the cake and have ourselves a party." "Yes. Let us celebrate life and friendships...old and new." "More food? Happy days are here again!" Jon's tongue was wagging. The most cliche thing to happen at this point was for all of us to share in a group laughter. And you know what? That's exactly what happened. These things are NOT supposed to happen in normal life. This is a trope out of TV and movie. But you know....maybe occasionally cheesey is good. So for a good while we ate, and drank, and socialized, being very careful what we said. "...the research has been slow going but..." "Perhaps there will be opportunities for you in Hotland." "I'm thinking...while we're trapped in this Underground...that I should start a research center...a mini lab there. Just a temporary home and work setting for us until we establish something that works better than this nomadic lifestyle." "Well, Commander. It is as they say. Home is where the heart is. A place is a place, but home is all of us together." "Yeah. So...no sign of Lisa and the others?" "Sorry, mate. We got separated. Li-Li's a survivor. She'll keep your daughters out of trouble and away from the hunters." I nodded. I think we were selling the story well by this point. "With this many of your friends back in your life, I honestly feel you have more hope for the future than any of us." "Inspiring, wouldn't you say?" "It is...hard to disagree. For all of your sakes...I'll keep a torch burning that maybe the next one...will be the one to set us all free. The one that will do so without sacrifice. I...cannot bear losing another child to Asgore's decree. But for all the loneliness and sorrow...I will put it asside for all of you. I will hold on to hope no matter how much history may repeat." We had definitely impacted the timeline. This speech was reminiscent of her parting words to Frisk. And hopefully...it would improve the situation when the final run of this would play out. What's the worst that could happen? We could always just wait another five years for a third timeline. I had to make sure Madam Fate and Adonis didn't do that to us. Not again. This cycle...has to break. While the thought of this was propelling us toward the future...the immediate future was something that I was dreading. We had to bid Goat Mom farewell so that we could wrap this mission up. And I thought it only fair that we switch it up and end our mission...with downtime all over the Underground. Sub-Entry 226: "Departure From the Ruins": I can't say for sure how long we spent with Toriel. My bond with her had endured for two timelines, having been reawakened (again, so to speak). Now I was sharing that bond with my team. I had long since gone off the rails of what STC considered acceptable for preserving history and yet...I couldn't help but find myself asking why I didn't do this in the first place? Had being out of the game for five years changed me that much that I could finally think for myself? But all fated meetings draw to a close and things had to progress. "So much has happened so quickly, Volt, my friend. I...haven't had this kind of hope in so long. And yet...I still find myself dreading when another human child will arrive. After losing so many, it's all but an inevitability. I...I don't want to face this harsh reality again." "I understand. But you can't give up on your hopes and dreams. The hardest thing to do is have faith in the midst of a long and winding loop of bad luck. I speak from personal experience." While I was alluding to losing my biological family and having my world turned upside-down ove the course of two weeks in terms of how long Toriel had to endure losing child after child over the course of life, when I got down to it...my bad time couldn't hold a torch to how long Tori was suffering. Yet as I recall from a different goat...the magnetude of the misfortune was not relevant; we were two kindred spirits. True to my mentality; it wasn't a contest of whose sob story lasted longer or was more intense. A painful history was a painful history. "All of you so willing to give him the benefit of the doubt..." Toriel looked away. "Forgiveness does not betray your childrens' memories. You know very well it's what Asriel would want." Wow. For Bunnie to speak as frankly as I did that once...to be this presumptuous? What a dare we were making. Here comes the fire-from-the-mouth anger-- "..........you're right." Wait, what? She conceded without protest? "It feels as though...you know his soul...perhaps better than I thought I did. And with all of you in such agreement..." You're not going to play the stars have aligned card, are you? "...perhaps this is my destiny. To let go." Don't even deny it, Lady Destiny. That was your doing. "Wise man say forgiveness is devine--" "--but never pay full price for late pizza...whatever a pizza is." Toriel scratched her head, just as confused as we were that she knew the other have of that quote. A moment of silence before Bunnie thwapped Vi. By all means Tori should have protested Bunnie enforcing discipline on Vi but... Gadget hugged Tori out of nowhere. "Goodybye, Miss Tori! We'll come and visit if you'll let us!" "Oh my...!" Toriel was taken by surprise. A pause and then a light chuckle. "You are a dear, Gadget. Yes. I would like that very much. If you should return to the gates of the RUINS, you will be welcome." ...but she didn't get the chance. That's little sister for you. Each of us said good-bye in his or her own way. Gadget already had. We'd gathered at the exit of the RUINS. "Toriel-sama. Sayanora. That is how we say good-bye in the land I was born into." Toriel returned the bow. "And...sayanora to you." Admittedly her prounounciation was better than Asriel's attempt when he first met us half a decade ago. But it felt overly familiar, nonetheless. "Keep it fun, Tori-Tori." Violet grinned. "Rock on, Tee." Sally did that walking off into the sunset thing (despite there being no sun) while half-waving, nonchallantly. "It was very nice to meet you." Mitzi waved. Rotor nodded without much to say. "Mmm...this pie is amazing. I wish I could take more of it with me. Oh and uh...cheerio, Toriel." Jon headed out the door, stuffing his face. Toriel giggled, brightly. But out of all of us, Lupe was the one who had a gift for Toriel. And wow. "It is a flower from the outside world. I've been doing everything I can to keep it thriving." Lupe presented the vase. How long had she been carrying it? "It's called...a sunflower." Its resemblance to Golden Flowers had been addressed before...I think. How powerful an impact was this making. Toriel hesitated, hands shaking a bit...before accepting it. "Lupe..." Bunnie started. A sniffle and a choked back sob before she hugged it close to her chest. "I will....*sniffle*...cherish it always." "You have a shoulder to lean on, my friend." Toriel put the vase down and hugged her. "It is like you are my own mirror reflection. Is it possible for one to have the same soul?" "I'd like to beliee that." "Perhaps you would have succeeded as a mother where I have--" Lupe shook her head. "Do not despair. Fate has been cruel to all of us in some way." Lupe felt her scar. I was the last to say good-bye. "I'm going on ahead with my team and meet with all the friends I've met during my travels. I have a lot of...interesting people to introduce the rest of them to." A soft nod. "Be well, Doctor." "And you as well, Toriel Dreemurr." She didn't even try to object to the last name. Progress. So much progress. As a final note...we shared our special salute. The heart-shaped hand gesture. "Farewell." She said a final thought. And the doors closed behind us. I looked at my watch as Bunnie looked at the device Callista had provided her. "Three...two...one." Bunnie nodded as I snapped my fingers. And all across the Underground, the plan finally hit its final crescendo. FInally...the payoff was at hand. Inside Toriel's house... "...!" She gasped lightly...then paused a moment...before going back to what she was doing without a single thought. And... "Nigh....!" Sans' eyes went to empty sockets. "...Arcade. Is this part of your plan?" He muttered. And Papyrus had a similar experience. "Nyeh? What was that thought just now?" And... "What the Hell?" Undyne tightened her knuckles as she had finished putting on her armor for her patrol. And of course... "Ahuhuhuhuh...what a strange experience..." Of course... Alphys looked out from the rooftop of the lab. The briefest of neon yellow sheens washed over the corneas of her eyes. Granted, she had total recall but this was the confirmation that Callista and Bunnie's psionic opus had worked. "...s-s-so it's d-done..." She looked off toward direction of the RUINS from there. "Volt...where do we g-go from here?" Alphys was the only one who knew of the Neuralizer technology and that everyone was basically undergoing the equivalent of an iPod synchronization. At least that was the best metaphor I could make. In the CORE... Mettaton's screen-face washed over with a brief flood of binary code. "Hmm? How curious." Finally it ended within New Home... "Dear me....!" Asgore paused, before setting down the watering can. All over the Underground, it was pretty much the equivallent of a hiccup in time as everyone's restored but modified memories had run their course and were now back to blending normally with the timeline. From this point on it would be like I never tampered with their memories. Bunnie looked me square in the eyes. I looked back. We understood. This chapter had come to an end. A somber moment. A round of shared looks all around. *ACHOO* I sniffled. "Goddammit. I hate snow...." "So. What's the plan, Boss?" "Now? A little of downtime before we all meet up at MTT resort. Jon's got...a bit of an idea..." All eyes were on Jon. I honestly don't think I've seen him grin any wider. When Violet had that er....'candy-eating grin' (that was certainly G-rated) I had a good reason to worry. When Jon did? I didn't know what to think other than there was probably food involved. "Right. So. Where's everyone headed off to?" I asked. Sub-Entry 227: "Downtime. Violet and Jon.": * knock knock knock "SAAANS! Get the door!" "Okay. I'm getting it. Right now. Here I go." "SAAAANS! You lazy bones! You are not moving! I can see you from the kitchen." "Getting up now, Pappy." "You are not! Ughh! Why must I always take pity on your blatent laziness?! I guess I have to lead by example...yet again." "Yeah. You're the coolest, Pap." Papyrus opened the door and sure enough... "Cheerio, gov." Jon said, swallowing thelast bite of butterscotch cinammon pie. "How's my favorite spaghettore?" And there were the star-eyes. "Jon, my good friend! Come on in!" "Oh. Hey." Sans barely raised an arm. "Sans! Be polite! We have a guest! At least have the courtessey to put more effort into it!" "You mean more...backbone?" "SAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!" Jon rubbed the back of his furry head. "He's uh...livelier than last time." Right...livelier. "So. Spaghetti?" "Nyeheheheheheheheh! You are in the midst of great fortune, my friend! For I, the Great Papyrus, have made several batches of new spaghetti recipes in need of taste-testing." "Joy!!!" And let the feasting begin. Truth be told, as if it were any surprise, Jon was a pretty thorough connossiour when it came to giving feedback on food and drink tasting. For all practical purposes, Mitzi and Hestia refined their craft to perfection under Jon's advice. I wonder... Is it possible that Jon could actually get Papyrus' cooking to...improve? Stranger things had happened. "...mmm...this is great! But I have a suggestion or two how to make it even better." "The Great Papyrus' prized spaghetti? Get even GREATER?" "Well. I got a belly with an appetite and plenty of time to binge." Jon is SO sleeping on the couch. Meanwhile in the CORE, specifically Mettaton's room... "...Hold out your hands! Stick out your tush! Put your hands on your hips! Give it a push...!" Credit while credit is due, no matter how much I wanted to thwap her from afar...Violet does have talent. It's just that she squanders that talent on way too many tributes. And right now she was either making Mel Brookes proud...or ashamed. Honestly, that was up to the observer. Personally...watching her do her take on the Big Mistake made me die a little inside. However... "Bravo, Miss Violet! Bravo! I was so deeply moved! If this body could cry, I'd rust from the tear stream!" Mettaton was eating it up like it was a bowl of monster candy. "Well, it's like this guy from a long time ago on the surface world wrote; some are boooorn great! Some achieve greatness! And some...have greatness thrrrrrrrrrrust upon theeeem!" Now I really needed to thwap her for winning Mettaton over with freakin' Shakespear. After some back and forth performances beween the two of them. "My very soul aches for the outside world, Violet. You bring these little things in from the ouside world...from your outside world. And it just makes my heart tremble for the excitement." "I know. It must be madness, waiting for a promise to be fullfilled while holding onto a promise of your own." "The people deserve to know...but they cannot. The tragedy of being the ghost in the machine that knows too much! An epic space opera crying out to the heavens...with silence!" Oh wow. No one could ham it up like Mettaton. "I know! The digitaln network should sing the praises of salvation! Their hope and dreams should resound throughout this prison! I want no more than to reach my voice to the ceiling of this gigantic cave and reverberate from one soul to another and watch as the tears of despair turn to tears of catharsis! Yes! Valhalla may be miles and miles away but it's there! Your people shall be vindicated!" And yet...he met his match. Good. Freaking. Grief. "Tell me more about what it is you do in your world, Violet." "That much I can tell you. As the crown makes plain and simple, I AM a princess. Love me not for my royal heratage but that I am for the people. Buuuuut...if I may get a little bit of...how shall I say...Vaudeville. Let me run this little bit that I once delivered to our floofy little prince." "Ohh! An improptu performance. Color me intriiiiiigued." Violet took a deep breath...and went there. Hugo Weaving, wherever you are...I apologize on her behalf. "Voilaa! In view a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicisstitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vixation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulant vermin vanguarding and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! The only verdict (for spammers and trolls) is vengeance, a vendetta, held as a votive not in vain, for the value and voracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoice of veriage veers both verbose. So let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you, Asriel, and that you may call me "Vi"." "Your wordplay is truly inspiring. So many V-words! So much passion and flair! So much drive! You are a natural" I have...no words. "I digress. If I may speak seriously, I have a plethora of pools I've dabbled my creative toe in. From my FAAAAABULOUS Internet Cosplay Cafe to my role as our team's genius software engineer and ant-bioterrorism guru who makes the world safer from evil villains who'd use vile poisons and diseases for causing mayhem, chaos and paaaaain! Yes! I am the total package. In addition to that, I've tackled everying from movie-making to being a top notch pilot and a martial arts empress with a naganata spear." Just. Stop. Vi. "You are the most fascinating person I've met in the world...besides myself." Not. Helping. Mettaton. "Well don't worry. Some day this life will be yours to share in. Just be patient and stay determined." We're wearing that phrase out. I just know it. Sub-Entry 228: "Downtime. Bunnie, Sally, Mitzi, and Lupe.": At the same time, four more members of my team had their own encounters. Bunnie sighed as she petted the lone Temmie that had made her...his...their way into Gerson's cave. "Well, youngin', you seem like you've had demon days. But darned if I can tell, now!" "I suppose this feeling could be equated to being...content." "Wahahahahah! Dial back the emotion there, lass! You'll bust a stitch!" That actually made Bunnie crack a smile...and utter a chuckle. "I am...not one to show strong emotion. It is...not expected of someone of my nationality and gender. Strong women are expected to be reserved. To internalize. To be introverse." "That doesn't mean yn you have to be a doll, missy! It won't make you any less...well...you." "A doll...can't say that's the first time I've been called that. Though this is probably the first time it's been said with thh the utmost reverrence. Previously...it's had...less than pleasant connotations. I cannot say it ended...well for them. But not over the slight. Let's just say...the offenders weren't...reputable." "Wahahaha! You don't have to justify anything with me, Bunnie. You do what you do, youngin'." "I suppose it does confirm an age-old saying in my country. But it does lose something in transation." "And that would be?" "In so many words...whatever lets you sleep at night." Bunnie said with a shrug...and another quick-flash smirk. "Your sense of humor is certainly the freshest act I've seen in a few centuries!" Bunnie raised an eyebrow. "I would say this is the first time I've been complimented on my sense of humor. It's hardly something I'm known for." "Sometimes our best talents get swept under the rug. You can live a lifetime and never known you even had a talent. An old monster like me certainly doesn't have many years left in his lift to find out." "Yet, all one needs to do is use the time one has left to find that niche in life. A minute of harnessing a long lost talent is better than a lifetime of never realizing it was there." Gerson laughed wholeheartedly. "Wahahahahah! Listen to you go on. Inspiring a doddering old fool to trying new things." Bunie sipped her tea. "I inspire. It is a humble talent that anyone can possess. But if the world outside of my own seeks to improve itself while owing it to my example, then I have succeeded as a teacher." "You needed worry about something so deep, my girl. I'm sure you've done a bang-up-job." "You are too kind...Gerson Boom." A slow smile crept across Gerson's face. "I don't recall giving you a last name." "Nor did I actually ask you. It is...an ability of mine." "Wahahahah! I'd never thought I'd live to see the day I'd meet an actual mind-reader! You are something else. Well. You're the first person to know my last name in a long, long time. Quite a talent you have." "I suppose that is one way you could put it." The two of them continued to enjoy their tea and scones. While at the same time... "Can you keep up with me?!" "Hey, that's my line!" I guess it only figures if that if Undyne and Sally weren't actually fighting in a spar...they were training. Namely a nice jog around the dump...about several hundred miles worth of runs around it. "I didn't think you had it in you to keep pace without that fancy science suit of yours!" "Hey, just because I lean on a technology crutch to get me around at light speed doesn't mean I don't practice the fundamentals. If I don't train myself to be physically strong and fast, what am I gonna do when I come into a situation where I can't use my sceince suit?" I'm guessing science suit was the only phrase made up of words small enough for Undyne to understand. "Thanks for letting me stand in for Papyrus while he's got time off from his...er...training." "Let's cut the crap, Sal. We both know that his "training" isn't really training." "Yeah...it's...just a distraction. I mean...I sure wouldn't have the heart to tell him he can't be in the Royal Guard. I mean...we've talked about why he can't be let in. I mean...he'd be a walking bullseye." "Truth is I gave him time off from this because I needed a bit of space to think........and my head hurts from it." "Think? What have you got to think about?" "About the humans. It's been so damn long since one fell into the Underground. Just one soul. One, dammit! One and we could be FREE! We could finally be out of this...prison! And now you're stuck in here, too! I'm so friggin' jealous that it pisses me off! You've SEEN the outside world." "Yeah...I mean...heck, I should be pretty darn homesick by now. But when I think about it...I just realize...it's always gonna be a case of the grass being greener. Don't get me wrong, you're going to love it. Just bear this in mind... Some day we will all be free...some of us, free again. When you finally make it to the surface, Undyne...keep your expectations in check. It's like this advice that I have been given and have given, myself: They say never meet your heroes. The reason for that is, that your heroes are people too. People who have flaws and make mistakes and quite frankly...meeting your heroes on the hopes you'll see them at their best runs the danger you'll see them at their worst." "Ughhh...sounds...complicated...but I think I get it." "I'm saying that don't romanticize it too much. Remember, my friends and I are survivors. We've seen both the best and the worst the world has had to offer. All of us are going to have to deal with ups and downs. Again and again." By now the both of them had stopped to take five and catch their breath. "I see your point. We're still going to see giant robots and magical princesses, right?" Okay, Sally. Your move. A long pause...followed by the most EPIC of all thumbs-ups. "YEEEEEEEAH!" Well. I've made liars out of my team. Nowhere left to go but up. "Hey, punk. I don't remember asking permission for a break!" Sally got up and got this smug, cat-like grin. "Hey, now!" Undyne got up with a menacing grin. "I don't take orders from you!" "So you're OKAY with wimping out this early!" "Ohhh no you didn't! It is so on, punk!" "You can't just turn around and call me a punk after I called you a punk!" "I can call anyone I want a punk, punk!" "Them's fightin' words! Put your gold where your mouth is and we'll see if you're as good as you say you are or just all talk, Captain of the Royal Guard!" "Bring it, Terrain Master!" And the two of them left dust clouds as they took off...yet again. While the two of them had competition as their driving force...another pair had collaboration to cement their friendship. Oddly enough...Mitzi did not drop in on Muffet...but this time...someone else... "........I appreciate the temporary help, given the unexplained surge in business." "I'm happy to be of service, Grillby." ".......I feel guilty, though. Why don't you let me pay you?" "It's okay. I do this because I enjoy it." Mitzi served up the burger platters. "I'm in no financial danger at all." This was true. "This is the first time we've gotten to talk, Mister Grillby." "........just Grillby. I keep looking over my shoulder for my father when people say that." "Huh...deja vu." Mitzi pondered. ".......so...what did you call that food that you found in the outside world?" "Pizza." "P"E"ZZA...?" Red Bird asked. ...excuse me for a minute...I just had the...weirdest, yet familiar vibe. Recently familiar... The feeling that went down my spine was down right...ICE-E...er...icy. "P-I-Z-Z-A. Basically it's a circular sheet of dough, topped with tomato paste flavored with herbs and spices, covered with grated cheese usually provolone or...heh..mozzarella. Then topings like seasoned meat, various vegetables and such are put on top of that and the whole thing is baked and then cut into pie slices...or sometimes squares." "........interesting. I should have to give that a try if I ever want to get out of the bar and grill pub business." "Why get it out of it when you could just expand the menu." Mitzi finished bringing out the order of fries. ".......expand the menu....now there's a hot idea..." If it weren't for the fact that A.E.O.N. assured me this change to the timeline was green-coded modification, would have warned Mitzi about it to begin with. Same with the sunflower Lupe gave Toriel and the gifts I gave Papyrus. The fact was...A.E.O.N. was assuring me we were creating a better timeline. In otherwords...my plan for an Ultimate Happy Ending...was succeeding. Which finally left Lupe all alone to wander. I expected her to run into Flowey again. But no...really she didn't home in on any one person throughout Waterfall. If anything the most amount of time she spent conversing was with Onion-san. Really...there wasn't much conversation out of it. As a favor to Mitzi, Sally, and Violet, she dropped in on Napstablook to deliver another disc of music she claimed came from the surface world (which was TRUE) and to give him a smooch on the cheek. Heck, yeah. Not to say that Flowey didn't drop in on her... "I notice you're not attacking me." "Stupid wolf. Who do you think you are--" "I am no one. Just a meloncholic soul right now." Truthfully Lupe had been pretty meloncholoy since her first encounter with Flowey. Was this helping? Honestly. Was this the best thing for her? Was it the best thing for Flowey? "Why...why do you keep taking the...the...fun out of this. Why do you keep sucking the best things out of this?" "The game is no longer fun, is it not?" Flowey growed. "They hasn't been fun for a long time now. Your idiot of a Commander saw to that." "Are you not blaming the wrong person?" "........" Flowey just glared. "The truth is a bitter pill to swallow. Is it not?" "Will you stop saying that?!? Stop remind me of--" "Her. Of Toriel." "Whyyy.....why can't you all just stop it! Stop it stop it stop it stoooooooop iiiiiiit!" "We are doing nothing. You're only torturing yourself. You're struggling to find meaning. A reason to exist. You're jumping at any chance to entertain yourself. Something has to fill the void. In a way...you're back to square one since--" "No! You do NOT get to say his name. Nobody gets to say his name.......I don't even want to say his name..." A little bitter about Evil-Chara? "You deserved better." "Don't patronize me. It was this stupid naevity that got me INTO this stupid mess and...and got him very dead." Only he wasn't. "But he is--" "Grr....you don't think I know that? After the last timeline...after Chara disappeared in this timeline...I was so close to coming to the conclusion that maybe it was better if he stayed dead...if we BOTH stayed dead. But then...that idiot had to go and spit in my face with something like coming back to life for now reason. And now he wants me dead. I thought it was insulting when the last Chara took pity on me for what I'd become...but this Chara wanting me dead because I'm an abomination?!" "And yet you long for the previous Chara. do you not? You said it yourself..." "Don't...lecture me on what I did or didn't say." Flowey scowled. "There's more isn't there? There's a dichotomy of you both being pawns of Adonis but..." "This isn't a timeline where we could be partners. If anything...this stupid deal divided us." Lupe sighed. "The walls are closing in. One path seems just as much a dead end as the other. You feel that if you go against him...then he'll find you and we won't be able to protect you. You still want to live. Your Determination maintains your instinct of self-preservation." "Is it any wonder why Smiley Trashbag calls me the Weed?" Flowey begrudgingly admitted, crossing his...er...vines. "You don't want my pity. I do not know what to say to console you." "Just don't." Flowey turned away. "We can bring an end to this cycle. We'll find a way." "Arcade's really instilled that into you...fighting for lost causes." "I'd like to think...we were all once lost. But we can still be found." Flowey turned around with that mischievious, sarcstic grin. "Golly gee...that sounds soooo sweet. I bet you really believe that don't you?" "I do." "...I see..." Flowey's grin faded. "Do you know what it's like...how frustrating it is to have determination but nothing guiding it. No compassion. You have determination but you direct it as this...sugar-covered optimism. Yet you act all soft-spoken like...like..." "Like water." "...yeah...water. Do you see the problem? I'm a damn plant--" "Filled with the memories of what once was. I get where you're coming from. It's like having a sandwich which is...just two pieces of bread...but nothing between them. Right?" "Having you describe it doesn't make it any easier to be reminded." "Flowey. You know we're not your enemy. You will not give us a straight answer if you are still aligning yourself with our enemy. Why are you insistent on undermining our willingness to trust you?" "I've been disappointed by finites...by what was promised. Over. And over. And over. At least if I keep random...if I keep in a state of chaos...I know where I stand and I won't be surprised or disappointed by the end result." "And yet that is still no fun in the long run. It's still going to be a long, drawn-out, given end to a journey. One which you stand to lose far more. Is it just the thrill of a gamble with almost no chance of success?" "I do what I do to keep myself....nngh...grounded in reality." Flowey looked like he made that pun out of protest. Like even the act of saying it really hurt. A long silence. "I know you did not ask. But my name...is Lupe Lycans." "You're right. I didn't ask." Flowey deadpanned. "I do not take offense. You are unable to care." "...don't you...have anything better to do, Lupe...?" Flowey hung his drooping petalled head. "I suppose...maybe I have overstayed my welcome. I'm sorry I wasted your time. But...I will hold a torch for you. I'll be there when you need someone to talk to." "It won't do any good." "Thank you for your time." Lupe stood up and walked off. Flowey just remained their for a bit before pulling himself underground. I think...this conversation between them went better. Speaking of conversations... Sub-Entry 229: "Downtime. Gadget, Rotor, and Volt.": "...Violet insisted on getting you more anime DVD's. Volt was insistant on running through the checklist but he may have missed on. He said these are from her..."Old-taku" collection." "G-Golly." "You took the words out of my mouth, Miss Alphys." Gadget rippled her tail. "JUst to be sure he gave me a last minute list to make sure she didn't slip anything in there that shouldn't be there..." Rotor unfolded the sheet and started sorting through the stack. "Outlaw Star...check. New Cutie Honey...check. Macross Plus...check. Fatal Fury the Motion Picture and its sequel...check and check. I'm told Undyne will like those. The Love-Hina Christmas Special...check. Galaxy Express 999....check. Mad B--" Rotor stopped abruptly. "Oh, no, Vi. Not that one." Rotor took one out of the stack. "Nice try, bunny girl." Rotor stuck it into a red E.N.G.I.N.E. dot. "Trying to pull a fast one." He narrowed his eyes. "J-j-jeeze..." Alphys was back to her nervous hunch pose. "Bubblegum Crisis...okay. Bubblegum Crash...okay. VIdeo Girl Ai, that one's okay....Robot Hunter Casshern...that one's okay......Jun-- NO. NOT okay." Rotor put another one into the reject pile, making sure neither Alphys nor Gadget could see the cover art nor the title. Before long Rotor had wittled the stack down to about half of what it was. "...and finally Big O season 1 and 2, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and Stand Alone Complex Second Gig, and Cowboy Beebop the Complete Series." Rotor took off his back cap and wiped his brow. "Well, there you go. Everything that Volt green listed. THe rest of these are going back to Violet along with a very stern lecture." "Th-th-thanks. I'll take your w-word that these are good. I m-mean if Volt okayed them then..." "Yeah. Let's just say he's been vigilant with keeping the Prince's mind clean for 7 plus years." "You've been doing so much for us...for me, especially. I don't deserve it but...thanks." "Alphyyyys. Remember what we talked about. Deserving is irrelevant. You're good for this." I had thought that I'd be the one primarily bonding with Alphys but...Rotor and Gadget were doing a pretty good job of it. "I'm sorry...I just..." Alphys looked down. "I've been d-d-doing better." "Just keep a stiff upper lip. You'll endure." "Yeah, you've got this!" A brief and sincere smile. Alphys looked at the bank of security monitors. "It l-looks like everyone is f-finishing up with their v-v-visits. Are you g-going to leave?" "Probably pretty soon." Gadget looked down. "Well. We have lives of our own. You know how it is. As much as we'd love to cut out the middle man and just...bring you all to Miranda...we can't do that...not yet. Not until we gift wrap this True Pacifist Timeline and tie it up with a bow. That's the mission. That's always been the mission." Rotor sat down and watched all of us except me head toward Hotland. I had my own business to attend to but all things in good time. "It's j-j-just as well." "Besides. You all need to heal and adapt once you do make it to the surface. Grow into new lives. Y'know...you need to go to the surface before you go to a new world, right? Baby steps." Gadget looked on, arms behind her back in that cute way. "It m-makes sense." Alphys sat down at the computer chair. She sighed and tapped on the head of the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie bobblehead. Huh...was that always there? "Y'know...I had a full-sized doll...but...it's gone missing." "I...don't know if I should bring this up but...we kinda ran into what might have been your full-sized Mew-Mew doll in Snowdin." "W-w-w-what?" "Yeah...it's...kinda possessed by a ghost. You know Undyne's training dummy?" Rotor rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. I see." Alphys hung her head. "W-w-well...I as l-long as it's found a good home..owner..." Gadget could tell Alphys was a little...well...heartbroken but putting on a brave face. I mean really...it was an inanimate object that couldn't love back. But it was an object that had a large amount of sentimental value to her. Should they have told the truth to her? Should they have kept it from her? Logically...Alphys probably would have found out sooner or later. And better that she be aware of Mad Mew-Mew than suddenly be caught by surprise should Mad Mew-Mew have a sudden heel turn and do something...well something we'd all regret or something that Undyne would be on the warpath. But Mad Mew-Mew had said herself she'd respect the fishy-lizard ship. What was I worried about? What wasn't I? "Hey. I'm sure Violet can 3-D print you a new one. Knowing her she already took a thousand measurements with Glitter.EXE. Under massive protest from her O.S., mind you...but yeah. She more than likely has blueprints to do so." "W-w-w-wow..." "Miss Vi has...unique talents...and tastes." Gadget said with a sweatdrop. "Eheheheheh..." Alphys rubbed the back of her head. Another moment of awkward silence. "S-s-so...w-what about the rest of your team. I've met so many of you but...I still don't know that much about you." "Well, you know me. I make stuff out of recycled junk! What more to you need to know about little old me?" "I'm a plumber." Rotor shrugged. "But for some reason I hold the title of hydrodynamics engineer in the UCIAT. Makes it sound more dignified than it really is." "I see." Alphys slowly slipped out of nervousness. "Lupe...well...she'd a little like the former Queen...well...the demure side of her." Rotor explained. "Actually if I really had to sum her up......softspoken. The very definition of flower girl. That's why she's our nature expert. She knows the spectrum of flora, fauna, and geology, ecology...basically all things pertaining to the Earth and life itself." "Miss Mitzi is my best friend! She's so much older than me but we look like sisters! She makes pizza and sings and she's so amazing in battle! She's such a great fighter!" Gadget was still Mitzi's number one fan...well...maybe number two if you counted Vi's...weird obsession for nostalgic neo doo-wop and 80's rock. "I'm sure you'd love analyzing every nanocircuit of Sally's tech. As a person, I can see why she and Undyne get along." I wonder if there was an unseen danger of Sally and Undyne getting chummy. But both A.E.O.N. and KOMMAND assured me that there was no danger. Undyne and Alphys were meant to be. Besides...Sally didn't swing that way. Despite Violet teasing about shipping Fishy-Chipmunk love. "Amazing!" "Bunnie, like Sally, is an old friend. We all go way back. We all lost the same things...most of the same things, really." "Mr. Jon...well...he's big, he's strong, and he eats a lot!" Gadget giggled. "And well...Volt? You know him as well as we do." The conversations continued. While at the same time... "...so you've met her." Asgore sat back down in the throne. "She does not think about me...does she?" "No." I said being honest. "I see." "I told her about the philosophy of be thou for the people." "And what did she say?" "She posed the question...whose people. Ours? Or theirs?" Asgore closed his eyes. "It is...not good that we should have to choose one or the other." My ears drooped. "No. It is not." "Once I would have...entered the notion that we could have...not have had to compromise. That we could have achieved a peace together. But then..." "Yeah..." I watched Asgore hold a wilting Golden Flower...not grasping it...just letting it drape over his hand. Did I have to elaborate how symbolic this was? I should hope not. "Given how much has happened since...could you ever be open to that once again?" "...I...do not know...I want to...but I do not know if I have the strength...the courage to do it......I am a coward and I will die a coward's death some day..." "I don't believe that. My friends and I are no stranger to redemption." "Volt Arcade...where does your optimism come from?" "I make my own optimism. I draw it from my friends and family." A tear rolled down Asgore's face. "I am jealous. I wish I could have what you have." "I'm sorry, my liege." "Do not feel guilt. You've...you've earned your good fortune. Much as I have made my own bed." "Asgore..." "I...I still want what I have been denied and what I have forsaken. We did not deserve to have our children taken away...but what I had left, I threw away. If there were a way to get that much back." Dammit, big guy. You're backpedling as much as Alphys. Come to think of it...Toriel showed the same doubt. Previously she seemed open to the possibility of burying the hatchet. It took all of us to coax her back into that mentality back at the RUINS. "Then work to make it happen. It's as a wise man said--" My turn to backpedal as I caught myself about to give the hurl speech from Wayne's World. *ahem* "It's better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. If you love something...or someone, let them go. If they come back then live happily in your fortune. (Okay so that's not quite how the quote went). However if they do not, then it was never meant to be." Let's go half-sies on that time you asked me to used my own words, Major, okay? No Doctor Who quotes. Promise. "That...seems like tired old advice...but...it feels it has merit." "Don't overthink it, Fluffybuns." Okay that slipped out. And I immediately regreted it-- Asgore failed to contain the resulting laughter. Wait. That WORKED?! What the heck kind of logic was that? "For you to speak so informally is a breath of fresh air. I've missed the days when I could feel approachable again." Easy, big guy. "You are a good friend, Volt Arcade." He was still teary-eyed but somehow that one nickname reignited a spark of hope. Somehow. It was Tori's nickname for him but in that moment he forgot who coined it. "Asgore, I too, want what's best for our people. But I can't turn a blind eye if our best comes at the expense of this world's other dominant species. It's not right. Even if it's the only way, it's not right." "You understand my plight. Better than I understand it, perhaps." "Yeah...weird, isn't it?" "Weird? I have not heard that word in such a long time..." Chara. Do I even need to say he "influenced" the culture of the Underground? Which was off-putting when I consider that Adonis was going out of his way to....ugh...educate him in "valueable" pop culture instead of teaching him about our weaknesses and actually-valuable battle strategy. The teacher had become the student? I'll wrap my head around this another time. I shrugged. "You are definitely from the surface." A somber silence. When Lupe asked me if it was okay to bring the sunflower to Toriel, I had to think whether or not it would be more appropriately given to Asgore, instead. But in the long run I decided...Toriel needed it more. I was in the chambers of the king and his throne room was FILLED with golden flowers. "The hardest thing to do from here is wait, isn't it?" "This close to salvation? All eyes are on me. The weight of my entire kingdom is on my shoulders." "No pressure." Another cracked smile. There was no doubt in my mind Asgore hid his intelligence rather well. No doubt Tori was smarter by comparison but the gap between the two was exhaggerated by the people...and by Asgore's awkwardness and intimidation around Tori. On that note, let's be honest. He really was a big, fluffy goof. It's just that's not ALL he was. "Well. My team should be wrapping up with their time getting to know the people down here. I must take my leave and meet up with them. We have a...planned outing together." "Oh?" I smiled. "My family and friends can be amazing. Wonderfully amazing..." A bit of wrap-up and a goodbye-- "Hrrgh!" Asgore put me in the biggest, friendliest of bear hugs...somehow also resonating a familiar chord I couldn't place from the Flower King.......huh. One I was not ready for. Much less getting shaken back and forth a little. "Thank you so much for cheering up this sad old monster. You are the best thing to come into our lives in a long time, Doctor!" Dial it back, Fluffybuns. Dial it back. "Th-th-th-thank y-y-you!" I managed to gasp out before being let go. I almost expected him to hand me a bouquet of flowers to give to Toriel next time I saw her...which I felt like would end up increasing the flower scent of a kitchen trash can. Where was I channeling this from, again? "Goodbye, King Fluffybuns." Another hearty laugh and a wave. "You are always welcome here, Doctor." The weird thing is I felt like I phoned this whole conversation in, yet Asgore was treating it like he was blissfully thankful to me for talking him out of suicide. "All UCIAT report in. I'm on my way, now." You know what? I'm just going to take the victory. Sub-Entry 230: "A Thanksgiving Away From Home/Back Home Again": I walked down the hallways of the CORE. I had time to better analyze and hypothesize about the construction and innerworkings of said core. Describing the CORE, I summarized as such: An entirely mechanical complex; largely blue and cyan with red accents. Sets of purple paths and bridges linked some of the rooms. The CORE. Easily the most industrial and modern region of the Underground. Lavish decoration lined with neon tubes of varying color. Floors engraved with intricute designed lit with the auras of lasers--decorative and functional. And yet it was not devoid of wear and tear. *Sniff sniff* I knew that smell all too well. Wherever there was electricity. That byproduct of electrical power. Hello, ozone, my old friend. While it was more than a little noticeable across the walkways, it was likely in deadly concentrations below floor level. Which brought up another thing I noticed. As a metallurgist, you can't have this much level of ozone production in a facility like this without making the base construction of it out of stainless steel, titanium, or platinum. Anything else, especially of organic origin would corrode. "Brilliant, Gaster. Just brilliant." Whatever was below the ozone however had to be a temperature adequate enough to melt the ice from Snowdin. Which meant that there were unseen aquaducts below serving as the cooling system. But I wonder...was it really a cooling system? Violet and Rotor proposed an alternative theory. What if it wasn't a byproduct but a reagent to generate ozonated water; which could be used to clean clothes, sanitize food and purify drinking water. Which MIGHT mean that in the true pacifist end when Ice Wolf simply stopped providing the ice, there wasn't as big a danger as initially thought. Ozone simply decomposes into oxygen at high concentrations and temperatures. Yeah. "Simple" chemistry. "What is the REAL purpose of this place, Gaster?" I narrowed my eyes as I peered over a railing. Some other cases certainly flashed in my mind for the first time that just seemed relevant. While investigating the Lavos incident in Chrono Trigger, the visuals of Ocean Palace certainly seemed to spring forth. And research from an STC collegue who was deep in VVVVVV had a footnote in his transcripts that read "I Smell Ozone". I had somehow come back through the Warrior's Path instead of the Sage's Path. And I encountered no resistance. By this point all monsters were viewing me as their own and declaring me stronger than themselves...so picking a fight with me was probably the furthest thing from their minds. Nevertheless, I pressed on, combing through the walkways until I came to the terrace connected to the bridge outside my intended destination...MTT Resort. "Well then. Here we are." While I was making my way here, so were the others. Bunnie took the Riverperson's boat where meaningful conversations about mushrooms and the man who came from another world see-sawed in delayed couplets. Violet, not subtle at all, jetted back by jet pack, nearly crashing into Tsunderplane and ending in a back and forth of angsty anime girl responses to situationational humor and misunderstandings. Jon just hoofed it on all fours from Snowdin to Hotland. And he was panting hard by the time he reached the neon sign. Sally took the most convoluted light contrail path to the goal, only to stretch out her exercise regimen. Lupe took her time, taking in flora, fauna, and ecology along the way. Flowey left her alone by that point. Their encounters would only grow more civil in time but a far cry from two-way friendship. It was a one-sided relationship and Flowey made sure to keep it that way. Rotor wished he could have come from Waterfall if not to take a swim but no water paths other than the cooiling river to the CORE led to Hotland. By that time he was risking overheat in his plumber's suit. Gadget and MItzi raced each other once Mitzi had caught up from Snowdin; the former on makeshift hoverboard, the latter with jet anklets. All of us convined at the dining area of the Burger Emporium for one reason only. "It's set up, Boss!" Violet turned the stand-up tablet around. A black background with the message "SOUND ONLY" was displayed. While Violet had rented the ENTIRE room from Mettaton for our own private celebration, I made sure we wouldn't let any tell-tale clues to our location in space, time, and dimension leak out to its transmission destination. Yes, I was doing this. I was LITERALLY phoning in a social dinner to Miranda City. "Is this thing on? Hello? Hello?" Violet was playing coy. "We hear you, Aunt Vi!" "Sorry about this, Goat Son. But this transmission is encrypted and furthermore cloaked from any means of revealing our location in space-time and dimension. As a final note, I've invoked the Cone of Silence on the room." Yes. Yes, I was using a working Get Smart plot device to encapsulate the room to not let any outside interference give away where we were. I was LITERALLY isolating the entire room from MTT resorts space-time coordinates...to make sure our space time coordinates couldn't be traced by anyone in or outside of said coordinates. Can you see how redundant my caution is, yet? "But it's good to hear from you and I'm letting you know our mission was a success." "Awesome!" "Greetings, Commander." "Dr. Brighton! I trust preparations are complete?" "On the table and cooling down. We're just ready for you to give the blessings. Oh! And your intermediary is facilitating the exchange nicely." That's right. I was using KOMMAND as a proxy between both locations for just one purpose. "Now. Are all of us seated? Let's begin." And with that, Mettaton had the automated dinner carts wheeled in, courtessy of Alphys. Elsewhere... Alphys sat down at her own table, far away before lifting the cover off what had to be the most OTAKU of anime feasts. "So you call this Holiday..." She started. Undyne looked dubiously over her mostly broken table after she toiled away at it. "Ehhh...I've cooked worse. The weird thing was...I just don't know why I cooked it in the first place. It was like some voice in my head was telling me to make a special feast...even if it is only for one." And... "...finally. You decided to sit down for a proper meal, dear brother. Are you...feeling okay, Sans? Normally you'd sneak off to partake in that greasy take-out from Grillby's." "Eh. It's nothing stranges, Paps. Sometimes you get a craving for your brother's home cooking." "If...that's what you want...I have no reason to disbelieve you!" Lastly... "...so much work in the kitchen. And just for a lone dinner. Yet...I was compelled to make something extra special. But today is not such a special day." Toriel sat down. "I cannot shake this feeling like I am...connected to others in this very moment." Which left Asgore... "A marvelous feast...but why do I feel in the mood for something so rich and lavish. Is this a sign of some sort?" He took his place before his platter. "Why would I want something so big and filling now of all days?" Back at MTT resort. "This is...the first Thanksgiving away from home I can remember in over half a decade. And yet the irony is...we're all separated yet together." If any better summary. All of us and all the Boss Monsters all over the Underground were sitting down to our own feasts...and yet while alone...we were all somehow together in heart and soul, being thankful for what we had. "I thank my lucky stars for heratage. For having a past and an ancestory that I have guidance from those that came before me in an unknown future that lies ahead of me." Bunnie bowed her head. "I'm jazzed that life keeps getting more awesome, yo! This whole thing has been an otaku's dream!" I gave Vi a look to choose her words carefully. "For good health that that can only come from great food, a safe home, and the best friends and family!" Jon managed to keep from diving face first into his food. "I'm glad I have stability. Honest work, honest pay, and an environment Skeeter can grow up in without worry or fear--" "You're embarrassing me, bro!" Skeeter's voice came over the tablet. "Oh, you're at the O'Conners, too, Skeeter?" Gadget seemed genuinely surprised. "You know it!" I cleared my throat for the blessings to continue. "I'm thankful life never gets dull or devoid of challenges to overcome!" Sally smashed her knuckles into her palm. "I feel absolutely alive earning my place in the world and not being ashamed of being who I really am!" "I am thankful for harmony...for synergy. Even if but for brief moments, a calmness where our hearts are aligned and synchronized in brotherhood and sisterhood to bask in the bounties life itself has given us." "I'm thankful for happiness! Everything that's happened the last few years have given us all so much joy!" "I'm thankful for personal growth and maturity. Each of us has changed so much since since our reuniting seven years ago. Even those of us who were rookies at the time can no proudly raise their heads high and call themselves veterans to the next generation." "We still give thanks for family. For being brought together by our miraculous humble bundle." "Agreed, Callista. We have only grown closer over the course of seven years and we will continue to blossom as a family." All eyes were on me...or presumed to be. I took a deep breath. "Seems kinda empty saying the same thing as the last few years. But for me? Unity? Even in spite of the enemy's many attempts to drive a wedge between us, we still stand strong as one entity." And the spotlight rested on Goat Son, metaphorically. "Where do I begin? I came into this world a lonely soul. I prayed for a friend. And I was given one. Life gives...and life takes. I was alone again...and I was taken away from my home and left to be forgotten. For a hundred years everything that was my very foundation crumbled and faded away until I was nothing. And then...life gave back to me and I had...a reason to exist. A reason to WANT to exist. Everything that was taken away was given back several fold in a new form. I changed. I adapted. I learned. I grew. I loved. I thought that would be all there was to it. Then I found adversity. I know I was expected to grow up and that it wouldn't be an easy path, but I was thrown into a conflict that just seemed...unfair. I could have just whined...I could have just cried. I could have just ran. But you all gave me the courage to face her...to face Chara and face my own demons. To forgive...and to forget." Asriel looked over his shoulder to emphasize his choice to leave the Wraith far behind. "And all of us recovered and life went back to peaceful for a time...until life took from us again...until he tried to destroy our bonds...it almost all came crashing down. But again...we endured...we prevailed...and the truth set us all free. We regained our peace and went back to our lives. Now it's seven years later. And while we may be apart in body, we're together in heart, mind, and soul. We're an indivisible family. We live, we breathe, we work, we play, we love, we hope, and we dream. We're all part of something bigger than the sum of our parts. And I couldn't be prouder to be part of it...shaped by it...and embraced by it. So that is what I am thankful for. The fact that I am. I am me. The fact of each of you are. All of you are yourselves. What I'm thankful for has no one word or phrase. No one concept...nothing that can be quantified or qualified. I love you all. And I want to hold onto that and never let go. Even knowing that some day I'll have to in order to become my own man...I don't want to let go. Thank you all for being my friends and family. I am Asriel. And I pledge myself to be your best friend." What do you even say to a speech that good? Every speech he gives like this...just keeps getting better and better. We applauded for what seemed like ages. It was deserved. And when the feast was eaten and we had a moment to rest up and let it digest... "Come on, team. Let's go home." To end on such a high note was more than I could have ever asked for. The better to prepare for what came next. For now? Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. CRYPTOSMASHER LOGOFF END TRANSMISSION... Chapter 24 Back To Part 2 Back to Project Lost Dreemurr Next